Hearths Warming Day 2012
Ponyville 2012 Hearth's Warming Day Celebration. December 25th Events Hearths Warming Day Pageant The play about the Founding of Equestria that no HWD Celebration is complete without. The Grand Ovation Theater is hosting the event. Show time is 10:00 PM EST on December 24th Cast: Chancellor Puddinghead: Daisy Floral Smart Cookie: Jason Voorhooves Princess Platinum: Keylime Stageright Clover the Clever: Ocean Mirror Commander Hurricane: Bolt McRunfast Private Pansy: North Star Narrator: Sirket Tag: #HWDP Snow Sculpture Contest An all day contest for which pony can make the best non-snowpony sculpture, to be judged by the HWD planning committee. Turn a humble pile of snow and ice into a lovely work of art. Tools like scrapers shovels buckets and bowls are allowed but no molds. If you wish to participate in the Contest please tag a description of your entry with #HWDSculpture . Each judge will be able to give out finalist ribbons with the first second and third prize ribbons awarded at the bonfire lighting ceremony. Tag: #HWDSculpture Snow Pony Contest An all day contest determining which pony can create the best snow pony, to be judged by the HWD planning committee. How good is your skill with big lumps of snow? Create the classic snowpony or go for a hyper-realistic snow sculpture of somepony. Tools like scrapers, shovels buckets, and bowls are allowed but no molds. Natural decorations are allowed but no refined additions. Covering a sleeping pony in snow and entering her is not allowed. If you wish to participate in the contest, please tag a description of your entry with #HWDSnowpony . Each judge will give out finalist ribbons, with the first, second, and third prize ribbons awarded at the bonfire lighting ceremony. Tag: #HWDSnowpony Food Warm Cider and Cocoa stalls are set up all over town, as well as stalls serving up popcorn and nachos for light snacks. A large food pavilion has been set up in the park and serves everything from potato pancakes to Jiggly salad. Everything is free but each station has a tip jar for the attendant pony and a donation jar for charity. Please give what you can. Music Two stages have been set up on opposite sides of town to provide musical entertainment. Stage A is classical acoustic music, while stage B is modern fare. The schedule consists of mostly classic Hearth's Warming Day tunes for all to enjoy. Feel free to sing along to your favorite carol. Fun Fair Foals and adult ponies alike are invited to come enjoy the rides and bouncy castle. Unicorns are required to wear a horn blunt before entering the bouncy castle. Attractions include a merry-go-round, ferris wheel, foal's chug chug train and ice maze. Games Win fabulous prizes at games of skill and luck! Snowball Toss: Pitch a snowball at 3 ice blocks. Knock them down to win a prize. Windigo Races: Pump your heart up! The bigger the heart, the faster the Windigo runs away from it - the first winter spirit to get safely back to its home wins. Wreath Toss: Throw the wreath over the peg and win the prize. Ice Break: Buck a block of ice, show the fillies how strong you are and win them a cute stuffed doll. All games are free but they all have buckets for donations to local charities. Other Events Ponyville Lake is open for skating, hockey and curling. There are supply sheds set up around the lake where skates, hockey sticks, pucks, helmets, curling stones and brooms can be found. Scramble Bramble Hill is open for sledding and is now even more accessible thanks to improvements the Pegapals have made to it. Those who wish a bit more thrill might try their luck at Bonecrusher Hill, located just outside Sweet Apple Acres. Sled stations are available at both locations for ponies who do not have a sled. There are rumors of a town wide snowball fight, but The Mayor has noted that she can not condone such actions and that she will be in bed at 5pm. (Buckets of ammo will be placed around town around this time.) The annual burning of the destroyed Gazebo parts brings our celebration to a close. Join us for Hearth’s Warming Day songs and s'mores. The announcement of the winners of the snowpony and the snow sculpture contests will be announced. Category:RP Events